weirdcccallegiancesfandomcom-20200215-history
Allegiances
THIS CODING IS BY FALLEN AND I GOT IT FROM THE CODING SHOP These are the allegiances and fursonas of the Weirdness of Weird of Weird group made in collaboration with Ebonypaw(rain), Spiderpaw(song), and Cheetahpaw(spark). This whole rp storyline can only be used on live chat if one of the creators are there. The rp takes place in a universe with what seems like many planets and many, many cliffs to fall off of. There are also many fiahs(they're kinda like fish), spooders(I think they're spiders), and Monkys(I'm pretty sure they're monkies). This is a fake rp and is only playable if you are one of the creators or a member. (You have to fill out a form) YOU MUST USE ALL CAPS DURING THE RP. CATS(ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE) ALLEGIANCES: TACOFIAH- A WEIRD TOM THAT IS FRIENDS OF THE FIAHS, CAN SPROUT WINGS, AND LIKE EATING OTHER 'CATS' (PLAYED BY EBONYRAIN) SPOODER- A WEIRD THING THAT GETS SCARED EASILY, USUALLY WHEN TACOFIAH GETS HUNGRY. (PLAYED BY SPIDERSONG18) CHEETOTHEPUNMASTER/CHEETO- A THING THAT LIKES TO SLAP FIAHS AND MONKYS AT PEOPLE. IS ALSO THE NEW CHEETO KING. (PLAYED BY CHEETAHSTAR59) NINTENDO - AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC LUCKY CAT CREATED BY NINTENDO TO ENSLAVE THE WORLD WITH CUTENESS. IS PROBABLY OP. (PLAYED BY MAPLHEART) THE ASTERR FROM OUTER SPACE - I REALLY DON'T KNOW CONSIDERING HER PAGE IS IN SPANISH BUT I THINK IT'S A BARBIE DOLL WITH A CAT HEAD ROOOSE - A PLANT-LIKE CREATURE THAT IS FLIRTY AND KNOWS KARATE ALLEGIANCES FOR FIAHS: FIAH #1- THIS FIAH IS A GHOST AND IS A LOVE INTEREST TO CHEETO AND TACOFIAH FIAH #2- THIS FIAH IS A GHOST UNTIL WAS EATEN AND DIGESTED BY TACOFIAH. CHEETO DATED HIM FOR A WHILE. FIAH- A FIAH BRED BY CHEETO FIAH- A FIAH BRED BY CHEETO FIAH- A FIAH BRED BY CHEETO BUT BOUGHT FOR $5000 BY TACOFIAH FIAH- A FIAH BRED BY TACO FIAH (THERE ARE ALSO MANY MORE FIAHS BUT THESE ARE THE ONES THAT ARE MENTIONED IN RPS) ALLEGIANCES FOR MONKYS: MONKY- MONKY MONY- MONKY MONKY MONKY- MONKY MONKY- MONKY (THERE ARE ALSO THOUSANDS OF WAR MONKY ALLEGIANCES FOR SPOODERS: THERE ARE JUST A LOT(IN DOUBLE CAPS) OF SPOODERS KING SPIDER- WAS MARRIED TO SPOODER FOR A BIT, BUT WAS KILLED BY TACOFIAH THE POINT OF THIS PAGE: SINCE THIS ISN'T REALLY A REAL ROLEPLAY YOU CAN JUST COMMENT A WEIRD NAME AND I'LL PUT IT IN THE ALLEGIANCES. THE NAMING: IF YOU BECOME A GHOST THEN YOUR NAME WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX GHOST (EX. CHEETOGHOST) IF YOU WERE A GHOST BUT THEN BECAME NORMAL THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX NOTAGHOST (EX. CHEETONOTAGHOST) IF YOU ARE A GHOST AND A SPOODER TEN YOU'LL HAVE THE SUFFIX GHOSTSPOODER (EX. CHEETOGHOSTSPOODER) IF YOU WERE A GHOST BUT NOW AREN'T AND ARE A SPOODER THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX NOTAGHOSTSPOODER (EX. CHEETONOTAGHOSTSPOODER) IF YOU BECAME A FIAH THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX FISH(SO IT WON'T BE CONFUSED WITH TACOFIAH) (EX. SPOODERFISH) IF YOU WERE A GHOST AND A FIAH THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX GHOSTFISH (EX. SPOODERGHOSTFISH) IF YOU WERE A GHOST THEN BECAME NOT A GHOST AND THEN BECAME A FIAH YOU WILL HAVE THE SUFFIX NOTAGHOSTFIAH (EX. SPOODERNOTAGHOSTFIAH) OTHER IMPORTANT THINGS: THE CHARACTER SPOODER CAN'T BECOME A SPOODER. MOST OF THE MONKYS ARE CONTROLLED BY CHEETO, MOST SPOODERS ARE CONTROLLED BY SPOODER, AND MOST FIAHS ARE CONTROLLED BY TACOFIAH. YOU CAN EAT ANYTHING AND ANYONE. YOU CAN BE OP IF YOU WISH. THIS RP TECHNICALLY IS ONLY(IN DOUBLE CAPS) PLAYABLE BY SPIDEY, EBONY, CHEETAH, NIN, ASTER, AND ROSE MAKING IT A FAKE RP. ' I REPEAT THIS IS A FAKE RP.' Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress